


【猪卢】黑弥撒

by Toddie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Lukas, M/M, Sacrifice, Top Sarich
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toddie/pseuds/Toddie
Summary: 邪神猪x祭品卢。血腥爱情故事（划掉）血淋淋的祭祀仪式。





	【猪卢】黑弥撒

卢卡斯从未见过如此混乱的场面。  
他出生在贫民窟，本应在见不得光的阴沟里度过一生。然而那一天，一个身着雍容长袍的贵族用一袋金币从他的父母那里买走了他。养父对他视如己出，给他冠以贵族姓氏，让他在弥漫香气的浴池里沐浴，穿上这辈子都不敢想象的量身定做的燕尾礼服和正好与他的腿围契合的镶着金纽扣的长筒靴。里衣丝滑的触感和硌人的麻布截然不同，他从未想象过只堪蔽体的穿着竟可以变成一种享受。卢卡斯如纳喀索斯一般在镜子前观察着自己，突如其来的幸福冲昏了他的头脑，让他飘飘然地膨胀起来。  
卢卡斯接受了三个月的训练，让自己的言行举止与过去划清界限。音乐教师对他的歌声赞不绝口，称他是这个家族的夜莺。他的养父听到这句话，却是摸着卢卡斯的脑袋不知所谓地干笑了一声。  
“卢卡斯，我的孩子。我们为你提供了这么多，请你为我们的家族做出贡献吧。”  
那天养父把他盛装打扮，带到一个斗兽场模样的建筑里，对他说出这句话就将他交给了一群恭候多时的黑袍人。卢卡斯敏感的神经有了不祥的预感，转身要去追养父，却被黑袍人拦下，抬着按到了大理石砌成的祭坛上，像牲畜一样绑住四肢。从他们的口中，他得知自己是这次古怪祭祀的祭品。他为那个贵族本该充当祭品的独生子做了替罪羊，也是因此才有机会碰触到他一生也到不了的生活，那些训练也只是为了让他与那个独生子更加相似。极致奢华的背后是致命的坠落，卢卡斯将用生命领悟这个残酷的现实。  
黑袍人们念着晦涩的咒语，鬼魅一般开始野蛮的狂欢。他们欢呼着把一些和他年龄相仿的孩子们抓出来撕掉衣服，在他们身上癫狂地伏动。惨叫与呻吟混合在一起，随着被割裂喉咙而扭曲地变调。更有一个哭喊求饶的女孩被赤裸着身体拖到卢卡斯的身前，他眼睁睁看着她的脖子被狂笑的黑袍人割开，血直接喷溅在他的身上，如腐蚀皮肤的酸液一般把他吓得颤抖。女孩生命最后几秒惊恐万分的挣扎深深地烙在他的瞳孔中，他也尖叫起来，扭动着身体想要退缩，却动弹不得。他只能紧闭双眼，控制不住泪水的迸发和喉管的痉挛，声嘶力竭地，连喉结都灼伤一般疼痛。在黑暗中，令他窒息的血腥味钻进鼻腔，恐惧被无限放大。这里是真正的人间地狱。  
以祭坛为中心，孩子们的血被用来勾勒法阵。卢卡斯浑身血淋淋地蜷缩在祭坛上不停地抽搐，一呼一吸断成急促的几截，像一只受惊的小兽一般凶狠地不让人近身，奈何扛不住黑袍人人数众多，把他按住，拉直了嶙峋的手臂，用刀划出一道血口。  
“上帝已死。为您献上最诱人的祭品，请降临于世，撒旦！”黑袍人们虔诚地跪下，那些被割喉的孩子们就像被扯出棉花的洋娃娃，随意地散落在地。卢卡斯拼命地想要抽回手，一柄匕首就那么贴上了他的颈项，他听见黑袍中挤出一句带着脏话的威胁。他再也不敢动了。  
空气突然无言地冰冷下来，让在场的人们都打了个寒噤。卢卡斯身下突然裂开一个漆黑的洞口。从虚空中传来此起彼伏的深渊的轰鸣，似咏唱又似狞笑。随之而来的是喷涌而出的黏稠的黑色液体，裹挟着卢卡斯将他托起，涤净了他身上的血迹，就像是初尝了淋在牛排上的肉汁一般，逐渐褪色凝成上身赤裸的人形。他感到自己陷在一双有力的手臂中，紧挨着冰冷得如同雕塑的胸膛。那人温热的舌尖沿着他手臂的伤口舔舐，他甚至忘了躲开。血污绽放在那人的唇角，点缀着轻启的獠牙，像极了妖冶的花。  
“让你们失望了。”男人的声音比卢卡斯想象中的年轻许多，“我不是撒旦，是萨里奇，一介初出茅庐的邪神。”  
萨里奇在说出自己名字的时候，丝毫没有让黑袍人们失望的愧疚。那语气就像在强硬地宣告，他才是他们的神。  
黑袍人并不觉得这是一次失败的召唤，反倒欣喜若狂地陆续凑上前来高喊着自己的愿望——无非是钱与权与性的交织——更有几个胆大的跪在萨里奇的脚边伸手要扯他的裤腿。萨里奇的表情阴沉下来，视线随着那些刚淋过血的手掌移动，瞳孔蓦地迸出血色的光，突如其来的震怒让在场的人们都吃了一惊。  
“谁准你们碰我？嗯？”萨里奇的目光扫过那几个离他最近的黑袍人，他们的头颅就毫无征兆地从脖子上掉了下来，留下碗口大的血洞。他略带嫌弃地撤开腿，以免沾上他们喷溅而出的血液。这幅情景却惹得卢卡斯再次尖叫。  
“我的老天，看你们把孩子吓得。”萨里奇让哭闹的卢卡斯坐在自己的手臂上，另一只手轻轻抚摸着他的后背，略施小技让他闭了嘴。卢卡斯只觉得自己的恐惧被强行稀释，紧绷的神经不合时宜地松弛下来。他变得越来越贪恋萨里奇的怀抱和抚摸，甚至都分不清这是萨里奇的诱导还是油然而生。他愈发相信萨里奇是来自另一个世界的神了，因为他从未见过一个人可以把情绪当作玩物。  
不，接下来他整个人都是他的玩物了。  
“接下来的时间，谁敢抬头或者睁眼，就是和他们一样的下场。明白？”萨里奇下巴一扬，指向那几个滚在地上的头颅。黑袍人们立刻连声答应，纷纷垂下了头避开视线。一方面是为自己的性命考虑，另一方面，这说明萨里奇接受了他们的祭品，也会回应他们的愿望。  
卢卡斯被放回祭坛上，强提警惕抗拒着萨里奇施加的精神安抚。萨里奇像是得到礼物的孩子一样慢慢解开卢卡斯的领结，又引得卢卡斯不住地往后缩。他试图躲开萨里奇在自己身上逡巡的手，又怕他会瞬间也让自己的头颅掉下，急得又要哭出来，语气却被源自贫民窟的凶狠捷足先登：“不要碰我！”  
三个月的绅士训练荡然无存，卢卡斯被逼得凶相毕露。但萨里奇只是饶有兴趣地咧嘴一笑：“不用担心，我亲爱的。我会让你体验到真正的快乐。”  
卢卡斯是萨里奇的第一个祭品，萨里奇也报以足够的耐心去把玩。他亲吻卢卡斯的衣角，那些冗杂的衣物化作齑粉，露出白皙的肌肤。萨里奇的手直接接触到卢卡斯的身体，这让他惊慌失措，但每当他对上萨里奇的视线，那瞳孔中的诱惑光彩就让他的精神不由自主地臣服。他甚至不知道自己是什么时候开始身体发热，萨里奇触碰过的每一处地方都燃起奇异的感觉。他说不清道不明的，是这副身躯的初次情欲。  
“你，你对我干了什么……呜啊……”卢卡斯满心想挣脱四肢的束缚，一不留神被喉管里漏出的呻吟声吓了一跳。萨里奇捧杯似地捏起他的下颌——卢卡斯的美人沟像是天生为他的指腹而准备——特意收起了獠牙，吻上他苍白的唇，舌尖灵活地纠缠住他生涩的舌头。卢卡斯尽全力想要推开，双手却被无形的力量压过头顶——用膝盖想都知道，又是萨里奇的技俩。他不得不挺直了腰背，消瘦得能看出肋骨的胸口摩擦着萨里奇的乳尖，看起来就像是在向他求欢。  
萨里奇把卢卡斯的嘴唇厮磨得微微红肿才肯放开，慢条斯理地道：“对了，还没有介绍，我是司管性欲的邪神。我身上的每一处都是催情剂。我的触摸，我的吻，甚至我的声音。”  
他特意凑近了卢卡斯的耳朵说出话尾，颇为满意地看着卢卡斯红到耳根。卢卡斯感到脑子昏昏沉沉的，说出一句拒绝的话都难以自制，喘息声连自己都听着羞耻。他挣扎着爬出欲望的漩涡，却被自己的身体狠狠地摔回原地，反噬一般越陷越深。萨里奇先是解开了卢卡斯脚上的束缚，而后吮吸着他的乳尖，手指一路向下划过小腹，握住半硬的性器毫不怜惜地揉搓，将这副含苞待放的身体推向快感的巅峰。  
“不要……啊啊……救，救命……”卢卡斯微弱地向不存在的某人求救，努力克制住想要张开双腿的欲望，但难以招架萨里奇的娴熟手法，性器很快就背叛理智挺立了起来。这让他更加羞惭，闭上了眼咬紧下唇。  
“表情很不错，原来你喜欢粗暴一点的吗？”萨里奇加大了力道，“不用忍耐，你只需要享受就可以了。”  
“你是邪神，我才不会屈服！”卢卡斯用尽全力吼了回去，但下一秒就在萨里奇手里射出了浊白的精液。他的反抗在一瞬间变得苍白无力。萨里奇戏谑地笑道：“看来是个喜欢说谎的孩子。我该怎么惩罚你呢？”  
“不……”惊恐再次爬上卢卡斯的脸庞，他语无伦次地呢喃着请求上帝原谅的话。萨里奇挑了挑眉，脸色再次阴沉下来，毫无征兆地跨坐在卢卡斯身上，一个响指褪去自己的裤装，不由分说用自己的性器堵住了他的嘴。  
“亲爱的，上帝不爱你。”萨里奇冷冷地丢下这么一句话，全然不顾卢卡斯被堵在喉咙里的抗拒，蛮力地冲撞到底，一对阴囊狠狠地拍着他的下巴。萨里奇居高临下地俯视着卢卡斯，看着他含着自己的性器还敢用迷离而狠戾的眼神瞪着自己，花了好大心思才按下了要把那双漂亮的蓝眼睛剜出来的念头。但看到那眼中的光渐渐消弭，萨里奇又止不住凌虐的欲望，胯下的动作愈发不留情面，丝毫没有想起卢卡斯还是个孩子。  
上帝不爱我。  
他若爱我，为什么把我捧上云端又把我摔进深渊？  
他若爱我，为什么不救我？  
随着萨里奇在卢卡斯嘴里迸发，再一次冲击着他疲软不堪的理智，轻而易举地掠夺他最后的防线，卢卡斯终于放弃了抵抗，将萨里奇的精液尽数吞咽。他全身被最致命的媚药点燃，也不再压抑曾经令他羞耻的呻吟，甚至主动打开了双腿：“大人，我好难受……求您……”  
萨里奇回头望去，卢卡斯竟然又硬了。到底是未经开苞的年轻人，一点涟漪就能激起惊涛骇浪，更遑论洪水猛兽的侵蚀了。  
“求我什么？”他故意诱导道。  
“呜……求您帮我，帮我解放……”卢卡斯讨好般地舔了舔萨里奇的铃口，抬起膝盖蹭了蹭他的臀缝。  
“我该怎么做？说出来。”萨里奇仍是不慌不忙地吊着卢卡斯。但这可让卢卡斯犯了难，萨里奇的问题超出了他的认知范围，让他一时语塞，急得以为自己答不出来就会被放置下去，仰起头就要把萨里奇的性器往嘴里吞。  
“好吧好吧，我来教你。”萨里奇笑道，在心里暗暗赞叹了这个天生尤物，差点要被一个微不足道的人类撩拨失控。他从卢卡斯身上起身，解开了他的双手，引导着他从背后探向下身来到菊穴，轻声说道：“把手指放进去，否则到时候你会受不了的。对，就是这样。”  
卢卡斯混乱地呼吸着，已经无力思考，只能循着萨里奇的动作用手指钻进后穴。他从未有过这样的感受，肠壁不适应地抗拒着异物的入侵，这让他发出幼犬一般的低鸣。萨里奇把手按在卢卡斯的尾椎骨上，卢卡斯只觉得下身又是一阵燥热，方才干燥的甬道居然分泌出黏稠的肠液，沾湿了他的手指。  
“大，大人……您要干什么……好疼……”卢卡斯感到萨里奇让他把第二根手指放了进去。后穴的排斥更甚，卢卡斯忍不住想抽出手，却被萨里奇骤然降到冰点的神情吓得不轻，赶紧往深处开拓了几分，甚至不顾疼痛加入了第三根。  
萨里奇的暴怒源自于某个违反约定偷看他们交合的黑袍人。那人仗着自己长长的刘海遮住眼睛，肆无忌惮地将神的用餐尽收眼底，简直是渎神到了极致。他怒喝一声，在场的黑袍人无一幸免，空气中的血腥味又浓重了几分。  
一次又一次地挑战他的底线，这些人死有余辜。萨里奇第一时间遮住了卢卡斯的双眼，沉声道：“别看。他们都该死。”  
“他们都该死……他们都该死！”卢卡斯带着哭腔喃喃地重复，不久前的屠杀噬咬上他的记忆。萨里奇捧住卢卡斯的脸落下安抚的几吻，说：“你只需要看我，亲爱的。剩下的交给我。”  
萨里奇把卢卡斯的手指牵出后穴，业已上膛的性器已经蓄势待发。有了肠液的润滑，萨里奇感觉自己像是被吸了进去。少年紧致的后穴挤得他几乎立刻就要射了，性器与肉壁像要擦出火花似地互相厮磨。卢卡斯惊叫出声，疼痛的信号被紊乱地转化为快感，性器被刺激得溅出液体，在身躯的晃动中前后摇摆。  
“太深了……大人……我不要了……不要了……”卢卡斯哀求着，却没有意识到自己的腰肢越来越配合萨里奇的动作。萨里奇捞起卢卡斯的腰不让他逃走，却发现这孩子虽然嘴上说着不要，但身体比他想象中的还要欲求不满。  
“你是真的很喜欢说谎。”萨里奇低喘着牵制自己的理智。他深知自己的内射意味着什么，他还想享受片刻。而卢卡斯已经被情欲支配得无法反抗，不过多久性器就颤抖着射在自己的小腹上。射精的一刹那，后穴夹紧得让萨里奇猝不及防地发泄了出来。卢卡斯觉得体内一阵灼烫，刚刚释放过的身体再次被顶上高潮，在过度的极乐中逐渐被吸食生命的活力，到死都挂着幸福的微笑。

死神办公室接到一单大生意，倾巢出动，赶到现场时发现了一名不速之客。萨里奇仍坐在祭坛上，怀里抱着已经冰冷了的赤裸的卢卡斯。他抬头看了一眼为首的名叫马克的死神——他们很久以前就认识——开口问道：“你是来接他的吗？”  
“是的，请配合我们的工作。”马克把卢卡斯接了过去，本打算转身就走，思虑了片刻还是回头，“萨里奇，看看你现在的表情。如果我吻他，你会不会把我的舌头割掉？”  
“不是割舌头那么简单，马克。你整个人今天都走不出这里。”萨里奇的视线根本无法从卢卡斯身上移开，本就烦躁，突然咬牙切齿地威胁道。  
马克叹了口气：“他确实是个漂亮的孩子。不过人类只是昙花一现的生物，没必要陷得太深。我只说这一句，你多保重。”  
死神们清理完毕后就离开了，徒留萨里奇扫兴地啧了一声，遁入黑暗。  
END


End file.
